Leith Bayard
Leith Bayard is a love interest for Greer. He made his first appearance in Kissed. He is portrayed by the actor Jonathan Keltz. Season One He first appears in the episode Kissed when Greer goes to the kitchen looking for items for a picnic, assuming he can't read. She leaves the list after being called by Mary and he sends the basket to her that night. After Greer's romantic night with Prince Tomás is ruined, she goes to the kitchen to return the food and ends up chatting with Leith. He reveals that he comes from a family of shepherds but chose to leave them to work in the palace. They share a brief kiss, Greer's first, and she leaves troubled. Later he's seen with a stain of white flour in his cheek, marking him as the man that Nostradamus prophesied that Greer will fall in love with. In Hearts and Minds, Leith meets up with Greer at the Costume Ball after she leaves a costume for him in his room. When they see each other at the dance they eventually share a kiss. In A Chill in the Air, Greer makes an attempt to spark things up with a Visiting Lord, when distracted by Leith, wine is spilt on her dress. In the halls, Leith meets up with her and offers to clean her dress. Later in the episode Leith delivers the dress to Greer and when he starts flirting with her she reminds him how she needs to find a husband and asks him to not to flirt and talk to her. At the end of the episode she finds Leith, and him assuming shes there to tell him to do something, she goes and kisses him, after she tells him that she will be married one day but doesn't want to regret what she could have done with her time at the castle. In'' Left Behind,'' In The Darkness ''he and Greer discuss first light and how he has to prepare lots for it. During the festival he comes up to her with an invitation from Lord Castleroy to dine with her. During dinner Lord Castleroy gets caught on fire and Leith puts it out, after Greer shows affection towards Leith and asks him if he is burnt, Lord Castleroy appears to know that there is something going on. Later Greer convinces Lord Castleroy to let Leith have a position in one of his spice factories as a trainee because of saving his life. In ''Monsters, He is said to appear in the next episode Personality Leith is a very spirited person, one reason why Greer likes him. She learns this in one of his in Kissed where they share food and stories. Physical Appearance Leith is tall and slim, with dark golden brown hair and light green/grey eyes. He has an overall scruff for facial hair. He is usually seen dressed in plain garments when he is in the kitchen, or unadorned clothing. Relationships *Greer: Love interest. (See Greer and Leith.) Trivia *Leith is a love interest for Greer. *He is shown being capable of reading, a rare ability in 16th Century peasantry. *His origins are questionable since he is in France and comes from French peasantry, but his name is Scottish. Gallery Reign-first-look-pics-029.jpg Greer kitchen.jpg 69937 LeithGreer.jpg GreerLeith105.jpg Leith4ib.png Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0254.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0252.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0248.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0246.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0240.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0233.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0229.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0225.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0223.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0212.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0203.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0195.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0193.jpg Reign107-0242.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0436.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0431.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0426.jpg Reign Episode 201 15 The Darkness Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg GreerLeith107.jpg Category:Male Category:Recurring Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Help Needed Category:French